Transformation
by PrincessOfAltea
Summary: Link is transforming into a horrific beast, yet he has no-one to tell as he is afraid that they'll tell everybody! A terrible summary, but I hope that the story is better than the summary! Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to (finally) write my fourth fanfiction. This is my first one about the Legend of Zelda, so please don't judge too harshly! Please don't forget to review after reading, as it means the world to me and it helps me write further chapters if anyone's interested. Thank you. So, I'd better get on with the story!**

Link was happily chasing pigs around his home, Outset Island. The pig in question was delightfully plump and just ready to be slaughtered and eaten by all the residents of the island. The reason for this feast is that it marks the day of Link's return from his quest to save Hyrule from certain peril at the hand of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Once Link had defeated him, he went back to his home to see his Grandma and Aryll, his sister. Aryll was so happy that she cried tears of joy, while Grandma cooked Link's favourite soup, made out of the freshest fish in the whole world which swam around the sandy shores of Outset Island. Link was happy as well, yet he was hiding a dark secret...

So, when it came to the night of the celebration, there were people dancing and playing music on Ocarinas and flutes, there were going to be fireworks and big banners with words proclaiming the hero of Hyrule who saved the kingdom many years before Link did. The pig was being roasted on a spit over a huge fire while lots of puddings and sweet treats were being prepared.

Yet while this was happening, Link had hidden himself away in an unused, run-down house that no-one knew of. He chained himself to the wall, making a note of the combinations of the locks he tied the chains together with. He groaned and moaned in intense apain as his body changed in that familiar way. Unknown by everyone except himself, Link had a dark secret. After he had defeated Ganondorf, some of Ganondorf's evil powers flowed through his sword and into Link - making him transform into a wicked beast once every half-moon. This made Link socially awkward, especially on a night like this where there was a big celebration going on.

Bound by the shackles was a horrific beast. It's eyes were of the most evil red anyone had ever seen, it's scales were covered in bright orange poisonous slime and it's sharp teeth were injected with deadly venom. It's arms had scales too, this time rough and scratchy, and, along with it's legs, it made quite the dangerous weapon.

Over the past three years, Link's attitude had changed dramatically. He became tired, grumpy and irritable - basically not good company at all. His appearance had him looking tired and pasty, which made people (especially small children) terribly scared of him. Link acknowledged this and kept himself locked away on his own. He had only become happy recently, yet he had adopted a bipolar personality - ranging from being deliriously happy to being as depressed as hell. So, to say Link hated the experience would be an understatement.

Meanwhile, at the party, Aryll noticed that Link was missing. She searched all around the island for him, yet she couldn't find him anywhere... until she found the unused house deep inside the forest. She peeped through a crack in the door to see the horrific creature, yet it was somehow familiar. She watched, transfixed as the monster slowly began transforming...

Into Ganondorf.

**So, how was it? Please review, as it is much appreciated. If I don't get many reviews, I'll discontinue the story, so please tell me in your reviews if you want me to continue the story or not! Thank you!**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


	2. URGENT FANFICTION NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

** As you know, I wrote that if I didn't get any/many reviews saying they would like me to continue this story, I would discontinue it. As I haven't had one single review, yet some views of this fanfiction, I will be discontinuing it until I feel I get enough reviews to continue writing it. The reason for this is that if I don't get any reviews, I can't have a passion for writing it withought them. i don't even care if it's an anonymous review... I just want some feedback people! My apologies to everyone/anyone who enjoyed this fanfiction.**

**Sorry if this dissapoints anyone,**

**PrincessOfAltea.**


	3. Yeah, I continued it people!

**Thanks to all of the lovely, inspirational reviews I recieved, I am now continuing the story! You must review - inspiration source, people! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed saying they would like me to continue the story! Also, to the reviewer going by the name 'TR', I have little patience and I like reviews - and why would there be any kind of relationship between Link and Aryll? A bit disgusting, to be perfectly honest, though you are entitled to your own opinion. So, here is the story for you all!**

Aryll screamed in horror at the evil Gerudo king.

"Ahh, my plan worked perfectly..." Drawled Ganondorf in his gruff voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Screamed Aryll.

"Oh, so you must be Link's sister. Let me explain. For three months, I have been making your brother transform into a horrific beast. Eventually, I managed to use a bit of magic to replace that blond-haired brat with myself. Now, if you don't mind, I have a kingdom to take over *MUHAHAHAHAHAHA*!"

Once Ganondorf had left, Aryll wept and wept for hours on end. Her beloved brother was gone! She felt angry at Ganondorf and especially angry at that bird who kidnapped her and started this whole series of shennanigans, which involved Link having to come and rescue her. She blamed herself for all of this...

Eventually, she stopped crying and went home to her grandmother.

"What's the matter Aryll?"

"...N-n-n-nothing Grandma!"

"Oh, come on Aryll, you know I can tell when you're lying."

"Grandma, the most terrible thing has happened! Link has been replaced by the evil king Ganondorf and he has gone to conquer the world!"

"Holy crap! We'd better get some help..."

"Don't worry, Grandma! I'll find him! I'll just...erm... get... some... sword training?"

"Sure, sweetie! Let me give you this special warrior armour. I was going to give it to Link, but it looks like you're gonna need it more that him!"

"Erm... thanks Grandma! See you later, I suppose..."

Aryll went to get herself some sword training and she was excellent it! Little did she know that, after watching years of Link's swordtraining, she was actually a good swordswoman! She trained for six solid hours before she decided she was ready to set off on her quest. She packed her bag full of her favorite strength-conserving meals, one-hundred in total, and she set off on her quest into unknown lands, unknown by her at least.

**So, did you guys like this chapter! I'm glad SOME people bothered to review saying they would like to see another chapter in this story, but only eight reviews (ish) from 77 views (last time I checked)? I mean it this time. More reviews. There is an option on this where you can check how many views your story has had, so I'll be watching!  
**

**PrincessOfAltea  
x**


End file.
